


I'm coming back home

by Questionslovefears (Oncer993)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Married Steggy, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy and baby, lyric inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Questionslovefears
Summary: As opposed to telling her bye, Steve promises Peggy he'll return home to her. He keeps his promise but he's in for the quite a surprise upon his arrival.





	I'm coming back home

Steve and Peggy did not say goodbye. Goodbye was final; goodbye meant there was a chance that it was just that, one last goodbye. Instead when they parted ways, they’d tell one another they’d see each other at home. Home didn’t literally mean home to either of them though. Their home was each other. So that’s what Steve said as he prepared to depart for his last tour.

He was supposed to be gone for 6 months. Just 6 months and they’d be together again, which was perfect because the last thing he wanted to do was miss the birth of their child. He joked a few times about refusing to go. Peggy was not amused and needless to say, Steve stopped mentioning it.

When it was time to go, they didn’t say goodbye. They squeezed each other close, stealing little kisses and tried not to cry too much.

“I’m coming home, Peg. I’m coming back home to you. To you both,” Steve promised as he kissed her temple.

“I know, Steve, I know,” Peggy said in between her tears.

She hated crying. And being pregnant allowed her to blame it on the hormones. Steve was more than worth a few tears though.

“Now go,” she said after pushing him away after one last embrace, “and come back to me.”

“Always,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

Steve echoed his promise to Peggy on the way home from deployment.

_**I’m coming back home to you. I’m coming back home to you.** _

He repeated the words over and over to himself inside his head. He gazed down at the open compass in his hand. It had Peggy’s picture inside. An old picture that she told him to update already but he refused. He could be stubborn like that. It gave him comfort; it reminded him that he had a home to go to. He had someone who loved him, someone he was going to continue to spend the rest of his life with.

He walked towards the gate quickly but patient. He wasn’t the only one waiting to be reunited with his family. Besides, he didn’t like to throw his weight around unless he had to. He had waited just a little over 6 months so what were a few minutes more?

He stopped once he passed through. Peggy wasn’t there. There was no sign with his name on it. But Sam was there.

“Steve!” his friend called as he walked over and pulled him into a hug, “welcome home, man.”

He thanked him. Slowly, Steve lifted his arms and returned the hug. He wasn’t unhappy to see Sam, in fact he expected him to be by Peggy’s side. He just didn’t understand why she was missing.

“Sam?”

Sam stepped back from the hug and took a deep breath. His face was hard to read but Steve got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Pegg—

“She’s fine,” Sam said quickly.

“Then, where is she?” Steve asked as he frowned.

It wasn’t like her to not be there to welcome him back.

“Don’t panic,” Sam said slowly, “she had the baby but—

Before Sam could finish his sentence, Steve had taken off. The other man swore under his breath and followed him. Steve had always been faster than him, but luck was on his side that day. Steve was without a car and Sam was his ride.

By the time he got to him, Steve was standing just outside the airport huffing.

“You wanna drive or should I?” Sam deadpanned as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

Sam didn’t answer. They made their way to his car and sped off. Thankfully they weren’t pulled over.

 

* * *

 

Steve stood just outside the door, froze for a moment. During the ride there, he was on edge. The baby wasn’t supposed to be here until a few more weeks. But he didn’t want to think on that too much so he silenced his mind. Sam gave him a pat on the shoulder and told him to go inside. With the encouragement, he moved. Slowly he opened the door, just as slowly did he walk inside. The lights were dimmed but the room wasn’t too dark.

Her head turned upwards almost immediately, their eyes connected and Steve found himself speechless. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, even if she looked a little exhausted.

“Steve,” she said softly, her eyes brightening.

She held the baby against her chest. One hand rubbing the infant’s back while the other beckoned him forward.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so—

“Shh, would you like to hold your son?”

“Son?” he repeated quietly.

They had decided not to find out the sex of the baby beforehand.

“I figured the blue blanket would have given it away,” Peggy teased, “sit down.”

He did as she instructed. Taking a seat next to her as gently as possible so he wouldn’t disturb either of them. She carefully sat up, cradling the baby’s head and neck as she did so. Already, she was perfect with their child or so Steve thought.

“Did you wash your hands?” She asked.

He stared at her for a moment, thrown by the question. She playfully rolled her eyes and nodded towards the bathroom. He left to wash his hands and returned to his spot.

“Okay, now, be careful,” she whispered.

She passed their son to him. Reaching over to wrap the blanket around him once he was in his father’s arms. She pulled her robe a little tighter around her afterwards.

“I’m sorry. I hate that I missed everything. I hate that you were all alone. Peggy--

She pressed a finger to his lips.

“Did you break your promise?”

He thought for a moment. He hadn’t exactly promised to be there for the birth. It was assumed by both of them that he’d be there in time.

“No,” he answered.

“Then you have nothing to apologize for. You’re home, you came back to us. Job well done, soldier.”

She caressed his cheek and he turned back to the sleeping baby he was holding. He was so tiny yet perfect. _He could hold him forever_ , he thought to himself.

“Would you like to know his name, Darling?”

“Yeah.”

Peggy moved so that she was sitting by his side. She winced a bit but didn’t fuss about the pain. She leaned her head on his shoulder and reached over to touch their son’s hand.

“Grant,” she replied.

“Seriously?” 

“You said you didn’t want a Jr if we had a boy. He’s not a Jr,” she said with a shrug.

“Grant huh?” Steve chuckled, “okay. I can live with that.”

“I love you, Steve. Welcome home.”

“I love you too, Peggy. The both of you. I’m never leaving again.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also posted on my tumblr. Feel free to leave kudos + a comment, it'd be highly appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
